¿Quiere pasar el Hanami conmigo?
by PsicopataChan
Summary: Lemon , AsaKiku, Amor.


_**¿Quieres celebrar el Hanami conmigo?**_

Este es mi primer FanFiction, así que no seáis muy críticos con él ¿vale? Tratara sobre Uk x Japón! Se lo dedico a mi amiga Lollypop-Otaku!

Empieza:

Kiku paseaba por el parque, era primavera, la época en la que las flores de Sakura florecían. Ése momento se me quedo grabado, no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, era tan hermoso…

Entonces pensé que podría pedirle a Kiku si quería celebrar el Hanami junto a mi. Las dudas ya asaltaron mi cabeza: Que si me diría que no le apetecía, que si ya había quedado con otro, que si se reiría d mí…

Pero nada de eso pasó, fui a paso lento pero seguro hacía Kiku cuando salíamos de una de las reuniones que hacíamos siempre, me acerqué y le cogí del brazo, me sonrojé. Él se giró de repente y también se sonrojó, pero solo un poquito. Me dijo:

A..Arthur, ho..hola, querías decirme algo…?

Ehemm.. ee.. sii, querrías celebrar el Hanami junto a mi?- Le dije de un tirón.

Q..Q..Que si quiero celebrar… el Hanami contigo?

No..no...no pasa nada si no quieres, ehh?

Ah, no, si no es eso, esque me has pillado así de repente i…, ¡Claro que quiero!

¿ De verdad? ¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás?

No…, ¿Por qué debería arrepentirme?

Ah, no… por nada… ¿Te va bien pasado mañana?

Ah, si claro! Pues pasado mañana en el parque ok?

De acuerdo! Nos vemos!

Bieeen! Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Kiku había accedido! Tenía que prepararlo todo perfecto para que nunca olvidara ése momento tan especial para mi. Lo primero que hice fue lavar y planchar mi mejor vestido que tenía, quería ir elegante y impresionar a Kiku. También tenía que preparar una buena comida, y ahí estaba el problema, en Inglaterra la cocina no era muy, que digamos, reconocida en todo el mundo como buena… el único plato que tenemos es el famoso Fish& Chips! Mierdaaa, porqué! Para Kiku la comida es algo bastante importante….

Decidí preparar Fish & Chips lo mejor que sabía, lo preparé con amor, quería esforzarme por él, porque se lo merecía!

La noche antes estaba de los nervios, no podía dormir! Sentía como una presión en mi corazón, como si me lo estuvieran apretando, no podía parar quieto. Pero al final me entró el sueño y conseguí dormir por lo menos unas 4 horas.

Me levanté, me duché, me puse la colonia que me había regalado Alfred y me vestí con mi traje elegante. Estaba todo preparado: la comida y yo!

Cogí las llaves de casa, me miré al espejo.

Listo, estoy listo!- me dije.

Llegué 10 minutos antes, pero que más daba, lo importante es lo que pasaría cuando llegase Kiku.

Por fin, Kiku llegó, vestía un kimono de color azul marino muy bonito que le favorecía mucho.

Estás muy guapo

Él se sonrojó, me miró y sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Caminábamos por el parque los dos juntos, le cogí la mano, Kiku se sobresaltó.

Estás bien?- dije

S..Sí!

Vale.

Su mano era agradable, estaba calentita y era muy suave y pequeñita, parecía la de un niño pequeño. En ese momento yo era muy feliz y sentía que quería abrazarlo.

Llegamos a una parte del parque donde no había nadie, estiramos unas mantas que había traído Kiku y nos tumbamos. Que feliz era en ése instante, quería que nunca desapareciera, que esa felicidad durara para siempre. Le toqué el pelo y le acaricié su mejilla, me acerqué más y lo abracé. Kiku parecía incómodo.

¿No te gusta?

Sí, me gusta mucho, no dejes de abrazarme.

Me sorprendió mucho su respuesta, pero, a la vez, me hizo muy feliz.

Te quiero…- le susurré

…Yo también…

No dejes nunca de quererme.

Tu … tampoco.

Me incliné hacia su cara tan blanca que tenía, le acaricié el pelo y le besé suavemente en los labios, le volví a besar, pero esta vez no tan suave, y él me devolvió el beso. Me sonrojé y le sonreí.

Te deseo, Kiku.

Él bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó bastante, se puso nervioso.

Tranquilo Kiku, todo está bien.

Sí… yo… yo… también te deseo…

Le volví a besar pero esta vez nuestras lenguas se tocaron, sentí como si un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Me quité la camiseta y también se la quité a él, me acerqué y le empezé a besar el cuello, luego le lamí un pecho y él gimió un poco. Le lamí los dos.

Me quité los pantalones y le dije a él que hiciera lo mismo. Obedeció. Luego se estiró y yo me puse encima de él besándolo, nuestras lenguas se volvían a tocar, el dejó que mi lengua entrara libremente en su boca y cerró los ojos. Acaricié su pelo, luego su cuello, después el pecho, hasta llegar hasta sus partes, se las toqué muy suavemente.

Me gusta- dijo

A mi también, ¿Te puedo bajar los calzoncillos?

Él asintió y se sonrojó mucho. Se los bajé poco a poco. Se la toqué y le masturbé muy suavemente, acerqué mi cabeza hacia allí y la lamí la puntita. Se le levantó y se la lamí un poquito más, él gimió y me pidió más. Le di más y más, me la metí entera en la boca.

Luego le puse mis dedos en la boca, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo hizo sin dudar. Chupó y chupó hasta que estuvieron bien húmedos, le hice girarse y metí uno de mis dedos en su entrada, él gimió y se agarró a mi muy fuerte. Moví mi dedo, metí otro y lo moví un poquito más, finalmente el tercero. Kiku gritó de placer, yo saque mis dedos y puse my bestia por su entrada. En aquel momento yo solo quería tener placer y darle placer a Kiku. Él me dijo que se la metiera un poco más, que gusto, si no la sacaba me correría en su interior.

Kiku, me …voy a co..rrer…

No la saques…mmhh… expúlsalo dentro de mí.

Así hice, luego la saqué de dentro y el me la lamió para limpiarla, pero entonces se corrió él, toda su barriga quedó pegajosa, yo me eché encima de él.

Estoy pegajoso…

Me da igual, ahora lo que quiero es estar contigo y hacerte feliz.

Aishiteru…

I love you…

The End!


End file.
